In Another World
by SilverPhantom88
Summary: Imagine a world where demons exist. Not many people know of the demons however many deaths were caused by the demons. When a normal person tries to kill them, they will just rise up from the dead. Some people however have the power to slay them, and they will all live in one place. A school to that trains the demon slayers.
1. Chapter 1

Hetalia – In another world

_There are only 37 different people in the people in the world who have the power to slay demons. Some people who have the power were not found yet. Here's some of their point of view. Oh and there might be some hints of pairings, just the ones that make sense like a little bit of Gerita._

America POV _cause it makes sense to start with the hero first lol _

Sigh. It was such a boring day for Alfred F. Jones. School was boring for the hero, he wanted to do something good like save a person from being bully.

Alfred looked around the premises to find anyone that needs help, just in case. A hero should not slack off on his duty after all as he would say. But found no one, Alfred just went home giving up on the search.

Walking among the gravel road, everything was the same as always. Alfred wished he lived somewhere else then this small little town so he could show off more of how he was a hero. Except this town was too peaceful, kicking a rock all the way back home he opened his door to his house, everything was the same. His house was quiet and empty as ever. No one lived there except his brother Matthew and him.

Alfred's family had died ten years ago when he was 7. It was a typical car accident, however Alfred and Matthew didn't have a good relationship with their parents since their parents were never home. They still would visit their parent's grave every year though. Their neighbors would also take care of them when they were younger, but now they are old enough to take care of themselves in their father and mother's house.

Alfred sat in a couch in the living room thinking of what he should do for the rest of the day. So he turned on the TV. That was when the door made a creek sound. ''Matthew, you came back home?''

A soft voice answered, ''yes Alfred''

Matthew slowly came to the living room, sitting down on the other couch, I started the conversation, ''so how's it going'' Matthew replied in a soft voice as always, ''it was pretty good.'' I started ranting out in a loud voice, ''so today I trying to be a hero and save somebody but guess what, I just couldn't find anyone to save, but then again I am the hero of this place so no wonder it's peaceful''

Matthew rolled his eyes, ''yes, yes Alfred, you've been a great hero''

''of course I am'' I shouted, the day went on with me preaching about how I am the hero, but soon I confessed, ''I wish that something could change our lives though, it's really boring now a days. I don't like this kind of dull life'' Matthew agreed with Alfred about the dull life. Nothing changed, even when their parents had their accident, nothing has changed.

The day was almost over, Matthew and Alfred took off to their bedroom to rest.

CRASH! Alfred turned around, ''what was that'' he shouted. Matthew, eyes filled with worry, ''I don't know''

Matthew and Alfred ran outside to check what was happening. To their horror they saw something that shouldn't really exist. A black monster with a shape of a bull, pitch black. However it wasn't a size of a bull, it was three times larger, as if a bull wasn't already big. Not only that the bull had wings, WINGS! Though the wings were small it confirmed the bull wasn't a normal bull if the pitch black color and size didn't convince them.

Matthew yelped at the sight of the bull, the bull growled, crouching as it was ready to take them on, some of the towns people who were already at the scene were running away in terror only to be cornered by 9 other black creatures who were also different like the bull that was taking Alfred on.

The bull soon started to dash to Alfred's way and Alfred dodged, he was worried about Matthew and the townspeople. So he thought of a heroic plan, as the bull was regaining its balance Alfred went on and attacked the other creatures to catch their attention, while the creatures take their attention to Alfred the townspeople ran away.

That was a bit cold of them to just run away like that however Alfred didn't mind. After all he was a hero, now the problem was how to take the creatures all at once, that's when Alfred noticed something.

Wait, with the other 9 creatures and the bull together shouldn't it be… um 10 right? Ya there should be ten creatures, but Alfred only counted nine. It was the bull, just where did the bull go. Alfred scanned the area and saw the bull crouching and glaring at Matthew.

Alfred panicked, how could he forget about his brother, now his brother was in trouble and he has to go save him. He tried to run over to Matthew only to be hit in the stomach by one of the other nine creatures. ''ugh'' he uttered. He had to do something, but how. Clearing everything in his mind he punched one of the creatures without thinking. He opened his eyes for a second and he thought he was seeing things. A luminous blue glowing force came out of his hand as he punched the creature, sending the creature flying.

Whatever that was, he was thankful for it. He punched another creature sending it flying too, but he had to hurry before it was too late.

Too late, the bull started to attack his brother and his brother closed his eyes, like Alfred but a bit different a luminous blue glow was surrounding Matthew's body, and somehow the bull that was charging to Matthew went right through his brother's body. The bull, careful not to be dodged a second time turned around running into Matthew again. And for the second time the bull just went straight through his body.

''Just what is happening'' Matthew whimpered. ''Well whatever is happening it will help us fight'' I assured while punching another one of the creatures. 3 creatures down and 7 more to go, punching another one down Matthew tried his best to put good use to what was happening and tried to attack the bull with a hockey stick, trust me you don't want to go against Matt with hockey, I had bruises for days.

Somehow the hockey stick suddenly went tangible and Matt hit the bull hard as if he would in a hockey rink with the puck. Man the bull was hit hard, I punched another creature and sending it flying. I'm getting used to this power that I just discovered, and so did Matt. Looking towards the remaining 4, I was exhausted. I think I used too much energy at once or something, I really need to learn how to use this power before fighting.

Matthew tried to help me with the remaining for, hurrying towards me. I felt out of breath for a moment hoping to take care of the remaining four soon.

And just my luck I heard voices, ''Da, looks like most of the demons were taken care of no?'' said a male with a Russian accent. Another person with a Russian accent but female voice replied, ''yes brother, looks like those two men did it''

Another set of voices also appeared after them, ''Ve~ Ivan's scary, Ludwig please protect me'' said a person with an Italian accent. A person with a deep German accent sighed, ''Feliciano, there's no need to be afraid of everything. Ivan is still a man, just why would you be scared of him''

A Spanish accent pointed out, ''hmm it seems these two took care of 6 of them, that's pretty good'' A French accent commented, '' Mon ami, you are right''

I turned around, questioning whether I should be relieved of the appearance of these new strangers or I should worry. Well whatever I would get as an answer didn't matter as I blacked out, of the weary battle.

I woke up, at the same place I was at when the creatures appeared, I started to hear a voice calling out to me, ''Alfred?! Alfred! You there, Alfred, oh thank god you are awake.'' ''Hmm'' I rubbed my eyes, ''what happened?'' I asked

Matthew gave me an explanation, ''You passed out, anyways those guys who came before you passed out helped us and defeated the rest of the creatures for you, so don't worry and take a rest now, as long as I know you are okay it's alright''

I insisted Matthew that I was okay and I could stand around, ''I don't want to be sleeping all day'' A person came carrying a first aid kit, ''Triste, I don't know much about medicine and stuff and we don't have many supplies so the best I could get was this.'' Matt stood up and talked to the Spanish accent male, ''don't worry about that, it seems that Alfred's just fine''

''Bueno, I'm glad'' five others appeared after that. I looked over at the six strangers. The French accent guy spoke, ''is he fine'' The Italian followed after that, ''Ve~ I hope so'' The male Russian accent decided, ''he looks fine'' And the female Russian accent replied to the male, ''I agree with brother'' The German accent cautioned, ''you can never be too sure''

The one with the Spanish accent had curly brown hair with green eyes and a little tanned, while the French had a very clean wavy blonde hair while wearing very fancy clothing and blue eyes. The male Russian was tall, his hair was slightly wavy and had the color of a pale ashen blonde, and had violet eyes, the female Russian had long straight platinum blonde hair with dark blue eyes and a blue bow on the top of her head. The Italian had short brown hair and brown eyes with a curl sticking out. The German was a muscular man and had blonde hair combed back with blue eyes.

''Oh non, we need to introduce ourselves shouldn't we, my name is Francis Bonnefoy''

''Mines Antonio Fernández Carriedo''

''I'm Feliciano Vargas''

''Ludwig, just Ludwig''

I questioned, ''no last name?'' Ludwig answered, ''no''

''I'm Ivan Braginsky and my younger sister is Natalia Arlovskaya''

I asked, ''same last name'' Ivan smiled, ''why? Is it wrong?'' I just laughed it off, ''no, of course not. My brother and I also have different last names, by the way I'm Alfred F. Jones, and my brother is Matthew Williams''

Matthew gave the strangers a puzzled look, ''who are you''

Feliciano answered, ''we're demon slayers~''

Antonio gave an explanation, ''demon slayers, as you can tell from its name, are people who have the power to slay demons, if you do not have the power to slay demons, no matter how many times you defeat a demon, they'll just rise back up. Demon slayers also have a little power that helps with the demons slaying. It looks like you two have the power to slay demons. That means you'll have to come with us.''

''Wait a second'' I was processing what he was saying, ''wait, come with you guys, for what?''

Francis answered this time, ''it means you are automatically enrolled to the demon slaying school. Not many people have the powers to slay demons. It seems that there are only 37 people in the world who actually have the power to slay demons at this moment. Anyone who we can find that's one of the 37 people is going to be enrolled to Alcamet Academy''

''so now we have to go to school to this Alcamet Academy… Cool, it's not like we have anything left here in this place anyways. If I could go to this Alcamet Academy, I'll be more of a hero.''

Ludwig stated, ''looks like Alfred is fine with this, what about you Matthew?'' Matthew answered, ''same with Alfred, except the hero part''

Matthew and I went to our parent's grave for one last time. Then we took a Subway train to the Alcamet Academy, no one else were on the train except us, and a man who got on the train with us at the other side of the train, a man with bushy eyebrows with green eyes and messy short blonde hair, wearing a black cloak.

England POV_ I don't know how I got Alcamet Academy, I just did._

It has been 8 years since he ran away from home. That was when his little brother Peter was going to be born. His home had been the top elite class. Everything was expected to be top class, and Arthur had definitely fit his family's expectation. He hated everything though, being cooped up in such a place. His family spoiled him, and it's not like he hated them. They spoiled him so much that they were afraid to let him outside. He thought it was that, he thought it was because they loved him, but they never did. All of that was just wishful thinking.

He was to be the next heir, they spoiled him to make him comfortable, and never let him outside in case of not wanting to be the next heir. Everything about him was carefully watched. They didn't want him to have freedom, whenever they find out Arthur was secretly playing pirates when he was little, they would scold him. He thought it was an act of love, but it turns out they were trying to stop him from getting freedom.

Peter was about to be born, that was his chance to run away. The night when Peter was being born, he ran away from it all. His family, their riches, high class, everything. Arthur only took enough money to last him about two years. He took clothes that were not high class so he could run away comfortably, a backpack full of stuff and a black cloak to blend in, in the night. He never once regretted running away from home, he was glad he did it.

Adventuring was fun, wandering in many places, there were cities and places that had a lot of technology. Arthur tended to avoid places like that, since he was a bit old fashioned. He went to small villages and places that were still old fashioned. You don't see city folks adventuring for their life do you.

It was about two years after he ran away from home, when he was just 12. He found out the existence of demons. He also learned of his power that day, manifesting a ball of light and attacking it from far range. Like magic, he practiced his magic skills when no one was around. He kept his power a secret. After all, it's not normal to have powers like this. He soon discovered it was just like magic, he could summon fireballs or an ice ball. He can summon a lighting strike and form just arrows of magic. They were all long ranged attacks so he wasn't good at close attacks. It didn't matter, it was good enough that he had a power like this already, not only that, it was unlimited, he could shoot as much as he want and he won't get tired, so that was a plus.

He kept his powers a secret for the longest time, and he was good at keeping it a secret. No one knew of his powers. He would somehow wonder where his powers came from, or what it is. He knew nothing of his powers, but wasn't stupid enough to ask a random stranger.

Now he was 18 and was travelling on a train. He doesn't go on trains that often, but he saves a lot of money and do side jobs and get a lot of money for it, so he could cover the cost and he felt that he needed a rest from travelling for so long. He spotted a group of young people like him on the other side of the train. He ignored them, since they had nothing to do with him. Except…

''Hey'' a loud obnoxious voice shouted, ''who are you? I'm the hero, Alfred F. Jones''

I could tell he was an idiot who will probably keep on annoying you until you answer his question. Arthur sighed, ''I'm Arthur Kirkland, now please leave me alone thank you very much''

''Not friendly are we, hey why are you wearing a black cloak, it looks so old fashioned''

I rolled my eyes, ''they help by not attracting animals, mostly late at night.''

''hmm, really'' he stared at the cloak, ''well whatever, anyways where are you going ''

I sighed, hoping this person would just leave me alone, ''I'm travelling to somewhere that's none of your business''

''ok, well I'm going to this Alcamet Academy place.'' He declared

''Ve~'' an Italian overheard us, ''you're not supposed to tell him that Alfred, I thought we told you to keep it a secret''

''my bad my bad'' said Alfred.

''Alcamet Academy?'' I blurted out without thinking,

''Umm, well umm oh, I'm Feliciano Vargas'' Feliciano tried to switch subjects.

''Arthur Kirkland''

''Ve~ that's nice um''

''I'm not really that interested in this Alcamet Academy so you don't need to worry''

''Ve~ good'' Feliciano sighed of relief

The train stopped, I figured I should get out of the train. I didn't want to be stuck with these people for long. I didn't know this was their stop too.

''Wow'' said Alfred, ''so you're going off at this stop too''

Why didn't I just stay on the train? A French man came up, ''so who is this'' Alfred answered, ''he was also on the train, alone, so I figured I should talk to him.'' The French man decided to introduce himself, ''Well I'm Francis Bonnefoy''

The others decided they should introduce themselves as well, I talked when they were all finished, ''Arthur Kirkland''

Alfred kept talking to me, until the path had split, he had kept talking to me. When the path split, I immediately took the other path they were taking. I continued on my travelling.

It was a long walk, I had kept walking until I reached to this bonfire, that a white haired man with red eyes and pale skin were dwelling. ''Hey'' he said.


	2. Chapter 2

Hetalia – In another world

**Prussia POV**

Gilbert had always looked slightly different from everyone else, he had pale skin, red eyes, and white hair. He has no memories of his past life.

Pretty much saying, he had died once, and now he is living again. Because of that, many times he tried dying again however he had always lived. He didn't hate his life, but he was supposed to be dead.

Now, he is an immortal, never dying immortal. He died when he was 18, and now he still looks the same from back then, nothing changed about him, he died 8 years ago. His memories are still hazy, he could hardly remember anything except his age, his name, things about himself, and that he had a brother.

He can't remember anything about his brother, he just knows that he has a brother. He decided that he will try to find his brother, though he doesn't know if he can recognize his brother or not.

He doesn't know much about his immortal power either. He sometimes wonder if it was because he was a demon or not.

This world has demons, he met a few on his travels. He can't help but wonder if he is a demon. He shakes off the thought of that, he does not want to be a demon, those things were unawesome.

Being immortal was pretty awesome, though it also had its unawesome sides too. Even when he is immortal, he can still feel pain, and hurts a little bit more than it should have.

Searching for his brother was just an excuse actually. He really just wants to explore the world. People are starting to develop technologies, a lot of people have TVs in their houses.

Gilbert is actually really interested in these awesome technologies, but he loves to move around and explore more. Searching for his brother is just an excuse to start exploring the vast lands.

Gilbert always had a yellow chick/bird that was always on his head or shoulder. It never left his side, he doesn't know how that bird got on his shoulder but he loves the bird very much.

He even gave it a name, Gilbird. Pretty awesome name right. After all, the name was thought of by the awesome Gilbert.

Gilbert also had a sword that he always carries around. The sword was only second to his life and Gilbird. It was given to him by someone important. He can't remember who but he knew the person was very important to him.

Gilbert had used the sword to slay demons that tried to attack him, he was proud of this sword and did not let anyone he did not trust touch it.

He loved travelling, he travelled really far. He has no idea where to go but he always goes straight ahead. He was only taking a rest, making a fire for himself and resting in the woods.

Someone was coming, he stared at where the sound was coming from.

A male man, who had bushy eyebrows with green eyes and short messy blonde hair, came from the paths.

Gilbert said whatever came to his mind, ''Hey''

The blonde man stared at him confusedly before saying something in a British accent, ''um hey''

I asked him, ''are you travelling in the woods''

The British man answered, ''well yes, I've been travelling for a long time''

''Really, well me too, I've been travelling for 8 years''

The British man replied, ''same''

''Wow'' I said, ''what a coincidence, I'm Gilbert by the way, the awesome Gilbert Beilschmidt''

''Arthur Kirkland''

This guy was pretty interesting, I kept chatting with him, ''so you want to take a rest, I'm taking an awesome rest right now you know''

''Well'' Arthur was deciding, ''if you insist''

**Norway POV** _I had a hard time with this one_

People always didn't like me, they would sometimes think I was creepy.

It was because I had emotionless eyes, and I admit it, I'm a bit emotionless inside too. I am a Grimm reaper. Well half Grimm reaper. My father was a reaper while my mother was human.

I could take souls, I could always see souls. I didn't mind this power. I didn't care for it, but tuat doesn't matter.

I have a younger brother, Emil Steilsson. He has a different last name then me, my name is Lukas Bondevik. I always liked to seek attention from him sometimes. The emotions I felt around him were warm, it's family love. I like the warm feeling. I like the emotions. I guess it's the emotion happiness. It was the first emotion I ever felt.

Emil was different than me, he was fully human, while I was only half. I'm glad that he doesn't have to be half human. I'm glad that he could be free to have much emotion as he wants.

I cherish the emotions I have, I'm glad that I had a little brother.

We brothers travel a lot. They met a demon among their travels, I am a reaper, I had powers, but I worry for Emil.

That was when I discovered Emil somehow got powers too, ice powers. The ice power he had were lovely, the ice was clear and it reflected many colors off of it.

I wondered if it was because if it was because Emil had a father that was not human.

I shook off the thought of him becoming a reaper. Emil was pure human, so there has to be an explanation for this.

One day they decided to stop by in a cave, there they met Densen Andersen, he was loud and very obnoxious. Sometimes I would be mean to him a bit. He started following us around after that.

We soon grew close, and we learned that he also had a weird power.

He also learned about me being a reaper along the way. He didn't really mind, saying the world is filled with weird stuff.

He is right. This world is full of weird stuff. Being a reaper will probably be not as weird as the other things, for example demons.

Before I knew it, more emotions began to stir in my heart. I knew much more emotions, I even appreciated the emotion annoyance. I felt, completely human for once. I'm glad I have both Emil and Simon by my side. They were more than I could ask.

I wonder what kind of emotions these are, it's hard to guess.

**America POV **

He stepped through the gates, the gates that led him to a place that will change his life forever, there stood Alcamet Academy.

The first thing that came to his mind was, ''wow''

His brother had the same look of him, the face of a surprised and excited person. The school was a bigger school then the one that he had from home. It was huge, and if you heard right. The most students that will ever be at this school will be 37.

He hardly knew if this was fair, such a big school only to have 37 people in it. The amount of students is only about the amount of students in a big class. And this school looks like it could fit around 4 different small schools in it. And this school, was now their school.

''umm'' Matthew stuttered, ''do we really get to go to school in this kind of place.''

Antonio smiled at us, ''yep, and you get to live here too, the dorms are at the back, here follow me.

Walking around the school made the school looked even bigger. Do you know how long it took to reach the other side.

The dorms were pretty big, Antonio was the one who gave us the tour, the others just split up.

''so'' Antonio explained, ''the dorms has 40 bedrooms, but just in case we need to fit in extra people, and it helps make the dorms even.''

I looked in the rooms, it was one bedroom for one student, and the rooms were pretty big, like a family living room. It had a TV, 3 drawers, and a walk in closet. There was a personal bathroom too, the bathtub was pretty big, like a personal small spa, with a shower place beside it, and of course a toilet and sink.

The rooms, besides that were pretty plain, the walls were white and the floor was made out of wood. Antonio told us, ''I know it's pretty plain right now, but you guys are supposed to decorate it yourselves. Just make sure you clean your own rooms.''

''Really'' I shouted, ''we can decorate our own rooms, that's awesome. I actually brought some stuff to decorate it with.''

Matthew asked, ''what about the money part.''

Antonio laughed, ''don't worry, don't worry, you get a little bit of money to start off with, then you take missions like defeating demons, and you get prize money. The prize money can last you about a week. And the money you start off with will last you about 3 months, as long as you don't spend it too hastily.''

Matthew gave me a glare.

''Alright, Alright'' I answered, ''I will try not to spend too much of it.''

''I hope so'' Matthew sighed.

Antonio started talking, ''so you guys, want to meet everyone that has already enrolled here tomorrow. ''really'' I shouted. Antonio gave me a nod, ''we are about to have class tomorrow, I'm sure everyone will be there. Do you want me to tell you about them?''

''ya'' I celebrated.

….

Class was about to start at 9:00. I tiredly started getting dress for the day and taking a shower. I usually wake up late, but I want to meet these new people as soon as possible. After all, they are fellow classmates who happen to be demon slayers. He wanted to learn as much about demon slaying as he can.

And these guys must have cool powers too. Alfred had unnatural human strength as his power. And Matthew, well he can just disappear as his power. He thought it was actually cool how Matthew can just disappear like that.

As soon as he was finished, he hurried to class making it 5 minutes before class. A lot of people were there before him including the people he had just met and Matthew. But it didn't matter, 5 minutes early was early for Alfred.

Antonio came up to Alfred, ''Si, you are already here. Some people haven't got here yet believe it or not, they are 27 enrolled to this school including you guys, so there are still 10 people not found yet.''

''uh huh'' I nodded. Antonio continued, ''the ones missing from our class are Hercacles Karpusi that's from Greece and Sadik Adnan that's from Turkey. They are sworn enemies, Hercacle is more laid back, he really likes cats, and he likes to sleep a lot. This is the reason he's usually late. But he's a hard worker so I wouldn't really call him lazy. Sadik on the other hand likes to wear masks a lot of the times and is really lively, he's friendly too.''

''so those are the people that are not here''

''Yep'' Antonio answered, he continued telling me about the other people in the class. ''we don't have much time so I'll tell you each of their names, there's the people you already met, France, Italy, Germany, Ivan, and his little sister Natalia. These people you haven't met are, let's start with these guys.''

Antonio led me to a group of Asians.

''they are all siblings, the guy with the ponytail is Wang Yao (China), his first name is Yao by the way. He's from China, he's cheerful and he's the oldest sibling.''

''The guy with the straight black hair is Honda Kiku, like china his first name is Kiku. He is a shy, quiet and hard-working man. He is from Japan.''

''this is Yong Soo, don't worry, the rest of the guys don't have flipped up first names or whatever, anyway Yong Soo is the guy who has short, black-brown hair, with a flyaway curl on the right side of his head. He's really spirited and is obsessed with... You'll find out. He also likes to take credits of other people's stuff. He is from Korea.''

''and this is Leon Long, the guy who has dark brown hair, you can't really tell what he thinking of. He's from Hong Kong''

''and finally the sister, Mei Ling. She's strong-willed and a fashionable young woman. She's pretty normal, she also tends to worry a lot with her brothers sometimes. She's from Taiwan''

''wait'' I asked, ''if they are all brothers and sisters, why are they from different places.''

Antonio answered, ''it's because they were all step siblings, someone took a child from each place and stuck them together. I don't know much about the story either.''

''now let's continue on'' Antonio started before the bell interrupted him, ''well I'll tell you after class.

Oh boy, everyone went to their seats, leaving me and Matthew to just stand there.

Antonio mentioned, ''oh, and the teacher will give you a seat when they come in, so you can just hang around for a bit. Si''

Matthew and I were left hanging. We didn't have to wait long, the teacher came in the room 10 seconds after Antonio spoke.

''ok class, it looks like we have some new students, Germany told me''

I nodded towards the teacher, ''ya that's us''

''Well' the teacher started going on, ''you guys can have those seats, pointing at the seats that were beside France's seat, the rest of the seats around our seats were empty. It felt awkward to have so many empty desks around you.

The teacher started to talk, ''well since you are new here, why don't we start with an introduction of yourselves then we will go with a basic lesson of demon slaying, we needed to review soon anyways.''

''I'm Alfred F. Jones. I'm the best hero you can find''

''I'm Matthew Williams, please ignore my brothers really big ego''

''hey'' I whined

The teacher chuckled, ''it's nice to have some bright students here, now let's start our review before anything happens''

''Demons have lived in our world for who knows how long. They always lived in the shadows planning to take over the world. They attack humans for food or just for entertainment, or even trying to take control.

We don't know much about the demons however we do know that our world was granted 37 demon slayers in order to fight against the demons.

The demon slayers can sometimes be not human. It could be anything. It's rare to have demon slayers that are not human. It's only a 1/1000 chance. However a chance is still a chance.''

Matthew raised his hand, ''umm sorry for interrupting but how come you guys know so much about demon slayers''

The teacher explained, ''in the world there were always 37 demon slayers, they are born after all the 37 demon slayers that were left pass away. If one dies, then it's a tragedy for a demon slayer won't be born again until the last of the demon slayers pass away''

''so'' I said, ''if one of us 37 people were killed that were not found yet, then we won't really have 37 people in our class once we found everyone. If we can find everyone''

''yes, they might even have been killed off by a demon''

Matthew started thinking, ''so perhaps the demon slayers before you gave you the information''

''yes'' the teacher answered, ''there was a record of one demon slayer who was not human, that demon slayer was an ogre, a mystical creature though not one with looks that who knows how it exist''

''mystical creature'' Matthew questioned.

''yes mystical creature'' the teacher explained, ''in this world, demons are not the only unnatural thing. Though mystical creatures are practically extinct, you can never find one anymore even if you search for your whole life. They could all be gone by now, if only it was the demons instead''

''wow'' I said

''well now we need to go back on our lesson'' the teacher continued on with our lesson, to be honest, I didn't really listen to the rest of it.

After class was a bit of free time, Antonio came up to me, ''hola amigo, I came here to tell you the rest of our classmates, I think I should have enough time until next period, which is Science''

''aww'' I sighed, ''a subject''

''well'' Antonio laughed, ''this school might train demon slayers but it still is a school, they have to educate us.''

''let's get started in introducing the rest of your classmates, I can tell you about the two siblings Basch Zwingli and Erika Zwingli.

Basch is the one with choppy blond hair in a chin-length bob cut with minty green colored eyes, he is serious like Ludwig but has quite the temper, hates strangers too. The only one that he doesn't have temper with is his little sister, their father moved quite a bit so they were born in different country, Basch is from Switzerland''

Lily is the little girl who is beside Basch, she's Basch's little sister. She has the same hair as her older brother, with the blue ribbon, she's a very mature and humble girl for her age and is very formal.''

We should go on to the next group of siblings, they have different last names because they have different fathers, they are Ivan Braginsky, Natalia Arlovskaya, and Katyusha Braginski. You know Ivan and Natalia already, Ivan is from Russia while Natalia is from Belarus.

Katyusha is the oldest among them, she has huge you know, has short blonde hair with a white headband, she is very warm-hearted girl, she is from Ukraine''

Next is the trio who is sometimes forced to hang around Ivan, Raivis Galante, Toris Laurinaitis, and Eduard Von Bock.

Raivis is the little guy who is very shaky, he's the one with short, curly blond hair and violet eyes, and he has a hard time reading the atmosphere and ends up saying something super rude. But he's not trying to be rude so don't take it too hard. He's a very scared person, he doesn't really stop shaking. He's from Latvia

Toris is the guy with shoulder-length brown hair and green eyes. He's the oldest among the three, sometimes he's a very weak person, he gets sick very easily. He's actually a great fighter though. The guy is from Lithuania

Eduard is the guy with dark blond hair and green eyes and square glasses. He can be a bit preppy and gets very logical and business like. He's actually pretty calm when he's alone though. This one is from Estonia.

Speaking of preppy people, Toris's best friend is Feliks Łukasiewicz, who has straight, chin-length straw blond hair and green almond-shaped eyes. The guy is really shy at first but once he gets to know you, he won't show a hint of shyness anymore. He likes to crossdress and likes pony and cute things, he's cheerful and impulsive and he's somewhat selfish, he rather be forceful with his opinions.

We are almost done, just 5 more to go. Oh there's Roderich Edelstein, he has violet eyes and somewhat wavy brown hair, with a wild strand and glasses. He's a well-spoken, young master type. He likes music, he's a real pro at it. He's from Austria

And then there's Kyle Ralph, he's the one with a bandage on his nose, he always have a bandage on his nose. He's a reckless and wild individual who neglects his responsibilities a lot. He's from Australia.

There's Carlos Machado, he has a tan skin with his hair tied back in brown dreadlocks. He's cheerful and chivalrous man he can be very frightening and violent with the people he hates. He's from Cuba.

Don't forget Gupta Muhammad Hassan, he hangs out with the two who are not here, Sadik and Heracles, Gupta has light brown skin and wears a khaki uniform, He is a quiet, mysterious young man who seems stubborn, but is actually friendly and family-minded. He may seem quiet but can be proven to be talkative sometimes. He's from Egypt.

And finally the best for last, Feliciano's twin older brother, Lovino Vargas, he's very mean and stubborn but he's really timid inside. His personality is the opposite of Feliciano.''

Antonio took a deep breath, ''Finally I'm finished, that took forever.''

''ya'' Matthew replied

''that was really long'' I complained, ''but thanks for telling us, now we know a little more about our classmates.''

We already know what our classmates are like, I already feel close with our classmates already, at least more than I did with the ones I spent time with all my life at home.

**England POV**

We don't know how it happened, but me and the guy Gilbert turned into best friends and travelling partners. We travelled together, learning a lot about each other.

I guess is it was because we are so much alike, the only thing different is our families.

Well he was a bit of an obnoxious person while I was a gentleman but we were still kind of alike. We hardly trusted anyone and we could feel that we both felt the same way with trusting people.

What we felt of this world, what we felt of our powers. We were quite similar.

Though we were hesitant at first to trust each other but then we sort of told bits of our life. Before we know it, we knew everything about each other.

But we would not like to reveal so much again to anyone else. We were fine with each other because we were so much alike but other people just give off a distrusting aura. We never changed with how we acted around other people.

Today we were going to a small town way far from the city. The town had people who tended farms. It was a very peaceful place.

Gilbert spoke first, ''wow, finally somewhere the awesome me could rest comfortably, where is the Inn of this place.''

I agreed, ''we do need a rest, and stock up on travelling food''

''well we could always hunt though'' Gilbert exclaimed

''yes we could'' I agreed with him again.

A woman came up to us, she was dressed very formal as if she were an important figure.

She smiled at us and said, ''are you guys travelers, you don't see much of them these days. Do you need a place to rest, it's been a long time since we had traveler so I'm glad you guys came.''

''thank you'' I thanked her. It is what a true gentleman would do after all.

''kesesese Danke'' Gilbert also thanked the woman.

But really, it was weird for a person to just come up and ask a person if they are travelers and offer them a place to rest. We didn't even answer her of us being travelers.

I asked carefully, ''why are you offering us a place to rest.''

The woman flinched before regaining posture. ''what do you mean'' she lied

''you must have some ulterior motive to come up to us and invite us this easily. We aren't the type to trust people that easily'' I scoffed.

Gilbert's grin faded away a bit, ''that is true, I don't trust people much. And Arthur obviously doesn't trust people either.''

The woman saw that we weren't easy to trick. She decided to tell us the truth after that ''you see'' the woman sighed, ''There is a monster that dwells in the mountains, the mountain is the main source of where we make our income from. The mountains have a lot of gold buried in them and we send people to mine it every week.

One day the group of people we sent never came back. We sent some more people to look for them and they never came back.

We are afraid to send any more of our people to the mountains anymore. But the money we make comes from the mountains gold.''

''so you were going to use us as a test subject by sending us to the mountains to get something and see if we come back alive or not'' I scoffed.

That made the woman wince away a bit, ''yes'' she admitted, ''you speak the truth''

''hey'' Gilbert pouted, ''you could've just asked us to go, we would have gone if you would just ask the awesome me''

''really'' the woman brightened.

''yes'' I answered

''oh thank you'' the woman thanked, ''thank you, my name is Lissania Felerki, the mayor of this time. Umm, and you are''

''Gilbert Beilschmidt''

''Arthur Kirkland''

_**We are still in explaining mode so we don't have any action yet.**_


End file.
